Covert Ops: The Rebellion
The year is 2019, shortly after the defeat of United Forces in World War IV, the controversial bombing of a medicine factory in the Sudan sparks another conflict, Phoenix team is called to investigate, leading to the Pan-American Militia vice-commander. Storyline Prologue 7:25 PM, January 9th, 2019 TF144 headquarters in Bourdeaux, France "Team, the bombing of the medicine factory in the Sudan was perpetrated by a Tomahawk missile launched from an American frigate" Skyler said to the team. "Was it a US Navy-led operation?" Katya asked. "No one knows, we'll have to investigate the situation". "Guys, we got a telegram from our agent in Africa. Message reads: " JANUARY 9TH, 2019. THE BOMBING OF THE AXTLIN MEDICINE FACTORY IN OMDURMAN, SUDAN WAS CONDUCTED BY A NON-US NAVY OPERATIVE. SOLOMON J.P. "Right, now we are maybe the only ones who know the bombings were not lead by the US Navy. We have to stop another war from starting by intervening immediately. Pack an extra pair of underpants, we're going on holiday." Jack said. "Where to?". "Sudan". Chapter 1: Contingency 3:30 PM, January 10th, 2019 Khartoum, Sudan Objective: Protect Ambassador Stephen Karlsberg from any attempted attacks The US-TF144 joint op commander Colonel Tom Plunkett said to all the units "All teams, perimetre secured, the High Value Individual has been secured. Beware of your surroundings, out.". Jack and Ryan were on the top of the embassy, overlooking the city skyline. Becky and Jorge were vigilating the entrance of the embassy. Katya and Skyler were on the back, the rest were inside the embassy. "Unidentified hostile gunmen outside the embassy!" Zywicz said through the comms. "Shit! Protect the ambassador" ordered Maj. Pellegrino. The gunmen were equipped with AK-47s and Type 56s and were of Sudanese origin. "Who are they? Who are they working for?" said Ryan to Jack. "I don't know" responded Jack to Ryan. Ryan then assembled his fifty caliber sniper rifle and aimed it, he shot gunmen after gunmen, eventually softening up their resistance. "When is that damn helicopter coming?" Jack said. The Marines and the 144 operatives continued keeping the gunmen at bay, until eventually, the helicopter came to pick the Ambassador up. "Mr. Ambassador, the chopper is here, let's go!" said Tom Plunkett to the Ambassador. "Okay" Ambassador Karlsberg stood up and ran to the rooftop to the helicopter, a SH-3 Sea King. Jack was about to get on board but was shot by a sniper. "Nooo!" Ryan exclaimed, he hauled him to the helicopter, the Ambassador then grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up. "We're all on board. Skyler! Where are you?" Ryan asked. "We're 10 seconds away from the rooftop", Skyler and Katya ran as fast as they could, Katya tripped but was helped back by Skyler. "Good, let's leave, now!". Chapter 2: Discoveries 4:54 AM, January 11th, 2019 Kiev, Ukraine Objective: Reveal the real mastermind of the January 8th attacks in Sudan Yura, Jack and Marco were the only ones taking part in the operation, they were inside a hotel "What are we supposed to do now?" Marco asked. "Secure a truck, suspected to contain intel on the attacks in Omdurman" Jack replied. "I hear something, coming outside the hotel", "It's Russian voices, Yura, what are they saying?" Marco asked. "Bring them out and kill them, everyone else in the hotel doesn't matter" Yura responded. The men were armed with Russian weapons, the leader was armed with a PP-91 Kedr submachine gun, the other men carried AK-105 carbines. "Lock and load men", they opened fire on the suspected enemies. "It's the Red mafia", the hitmen fired their weapons at the three man team, "What do they want?" Jack asked. The last of the hitmen was killed, except their leader, who was shot by Yuri in the left ankle with his Makarov PMM. "Who sent you?" Yura asked, "Гореть в аду!" (Burn in hell), replied the hitman. "Заткнись!" Yura replied. "It's no use, we have the target truck already! Tell us!" Yura said in Russian. "Ларенсь Кордъсонн" (Laurence Cordson) replied the hitman, Yura then shot him. "It's Cordson." Yura said to his teammates. "What!" they replied. "Yeah, let's get the truck" Yuri then said. The truck was a Belarusian MAZ-6430 with a flatbed trailer and a container, with the logo of a shipping company, 'Maяitima'. "Open it", ordered Marco. When they opened it, what they first saw was a shipping manifest on the door written in English. "Get it, we're leaving. Inside the container was nothing more than cables, ropes and harnesses, along with empty crates. "Baseplate, we have what we need. Send in the extraction helo" Jack said. Chapter 3: Someone to Spark the Conflict 2:30 PM, January 13th, 2019 Kowloon, Hong Kong Objective: Intercept the shipment from Маяitima "Team, we are expecting a suspicious container from Maяitima. Be cautious, we don't want any deaths here." Pellegrino said. Phoenix team positioned on the docks. "Baseplate, what is the cargo?" Becky asked. "We don't know yet, we need you to secure the barge as it reaches the harbour." replied Baseplate. "Understood Baseplate, out.". The ship arrived just as expected, a medium sized freighter was unloaded by the ship's cranes. Security teams got out and had their weapons ready. "Which container is it?" asked Steven. "It's just one container, it is to be loaded in a truck. When the truck arrives and we see the container, we go loud." Jack said to the team. "Wilco!" the team replied. "There's the truck" someone whispered. "And there's the container" Jorge said. "Go loud", the team shot the truck driver and the surrounding guards. "Over by the gantry", screamed Roland. The enemy security teams were all neutralized and the team secured the truck. "Open it". The container was empty, "Baseplate, the container was empty" Becky said. "Phoenix team, it looks like our intel was off. There's a second cargo which is being transported via the MTR railway system. You must secure this cargo at all costs." Baseplate replied. "We are taking this container, no matter the costs. Baseplate, get us a helicopter!" Pellegrino said. "Phoenix team, we're sending you a UH-60 Blackhawk, callsign Sickle." replied Baseplate. "Alright, thanks Baseplate, out." The helicopter landed within seconds of being requested. "Get on board, go, go, go!" Louis said. The helicopter took off to follow the train. When the train was spotted, they were ordered to fire. "Get on the machine gun!" ordered the pilot, Nigel. "On it!" Skyler gripped the left .50 cal machine gun while Ryan took the right .50 cal. "Firing!", Skyler fired at the train multiple times. "Why is that bastard still breathing?" Nigel said. They fired multiple times against the enemy train until it came to a complete stop. "Train secured, send in Tango team." Pellegrino said. When Tango team landed on the train, they searched until locating the package. "This is Tango team, package secured, prepare to--", the bomb went off, killing Tango team and releasing mustard gas, "Shit, Baseplate, the enemies have used mustard gas on the city, I repeat, the enemies have used mustard gas on the city." Jack said to Baseplate. Chapter 4: Preventive Measures 9:44 PM, January 14th, 2019 USS Huertgen Forest, Atlantic Ocean Objective: Disarm a second bomb in New York City "So, the bomb went off in the train." Captain Scott said to Jack. "That's right, the bomb exploded and released the gas." replied Jack. "There's a second bomb hitting New York, it'll be placed on the One WTC. You're being sent in to disarm the bomb." John Dunne-Sawyer said. "We cannot let what happened in Hong Kong happen here. Alert the police department and the fire department, protect the civilians." Jack said. "Certainly. Get ready to hit New York" Sawyer said. The helicopter, callsign Sickle, was boarded by Phoenix team and took off to New York. Jack extended a map of the building while on the helicopter. "This is the plan: Ryan, Roland, you're with me and the US soldiers. The rest of you are taking the lower part of the building. Upon landing on New York Harbor, the team was met by US National Guard lieutenant Wilkins. "Lt. Wilkins, we're working with you to disarm the bomb." said Jack to Wilkins. "Affirmative. Let's get to work". The teams boarded one of the Humvees and headed to the World Trade Center. On the building they fought against Cordson's men. "Enemy taking cover behind the door." Roland said. After clearing the first 30 stories, they faced mainly light resistance, upon reaching the top floor, the Americans and Phoenix team fought against an enemy platoon defending the bomb. "Lt. Wilkins, where's the bomb?" asked Ryan to Wilkins after clearing the building. "It's on this elevator" Wilkins said, he opened the elevator's door, only to see Laurence Cordson armed with a P22 who shot him on the gut. "Nooo!" Jack said, trying to fire at him. "It's too late, the bomb has been activated. In less than ten minutes, it will go off, releasing the gas. This will kill most of the city's population and cripple the country's economy. The rebellion has started, me and my Inner Circle will control the US and continue with our revolution." Cordson said, closing the elevator doors and escaping the building. "Firebird, this is Marco. Bomb secured, we're in the building's underground.". "Great, Baseplate, mission complete, returning to the ship.". Chapter 5: Takedown 11:21 AM, January 20th, 2019 Coburg, Bavaria Objective: Capture the CEO of Maяitima "The CEO of Maяitima, Osbourne Smithers is in Germany. This our only shot to capture him and stop him from shipping any more bombs. He's currently known to be in the villa close to Coburg Castle." Louis said. "Good. Let's hit it". Phoenix team was outside the villa. "Snipers in position." one of the snipers, Nathan, said as he removed the lens cap of his L96 PM, a native from Essex, England, Nathan had been a prominent sniper in the UKSF, and was currently expecting a transfer to Phoenix team. "Alright, move up" Jack said. "Watch it, enemy marksmen in the treeline, stand by" Nathan said, he and his men fired on the enemy marksmen, "Marksmen down, keep moving". When Phoenix team and the rest of the TF144 operatives advanced, they were ambushed by Cordson's rebels. "Ambush!" screamed Katya. The TF144 operatives returned fire and managed to fend off the ambushers. "Another ambush!" Yura said, firing his AK. "Tim, Steven. Follow me and Yura, we're going to flank them." Marco said. "Go forth!" Tim said. Steve and Yura charged to the left flank "Alright, Yura. You take out the enemies on the far West, I take the ones on the front" Steven said to Yuri. "Yes, Steve." Yuri replied. "Area cleared!" Skyler said after all of Cordson's rebels retreated. "There's the villa" Katya said. "Jorge, Becky. Take point" Louis said. "I got out six" Ryan said. "In the villa, let's go" Jorge said. "Breach in". Becky fired her M240 on the door and kicked it, opening the door. "Roland, Steven, Skyler, Katya. You're taking the West Wing. Marco, Yura, Ryan, Tim. Downstairs. Becky, Jack, Jorge. Upstairs." Louis ordered. "Me and the rest of the unit are taking the East Wing.", after a thorough search, Smithers was caught trying to escape the villa. "There he is!", Marco tackled me and tied him up. "I got him". "Sir, this is Marco. We caught Smithers, we're heading back to base" Marco said. "Okay. Sickle, this is Phoenix, we're ready for dustoff, we have the package.", "Copy that, Sickle is coming in". The UH-60 landed and picked up Phoenix team. Back on HQ, Cmdr. Sawyer debriefed Phoenix team on their next mission. "Team, your objective is once again completed." Sawyer said. "Did our man talk?" asked Ryan. "They always talk. Osbourne gave us everything.", "This is your next objective, go to Africa to retrieve a high value target, callsign: Octopus. He has key information that will lead to our victory in this war.". Chapter 6: New Allies, New Discoveries 4:43 PM, January 21st, 2019 Thaba-Tseka, Lesotho Objective: Retrieve Codename: Octopus and return to friendly territory "Seems like we're all that's left. Cordson has become famous in this area, we're out of friends" Steven said. "No" Yura replied "I know someone. Joseph, ex-South African army and helicopter pilot. Met him during training between Russian and South African forces in 2013. He's now a gun for hire, he can help us". "How are going to contact him?" Katya asked Yura. "I know how.", Yura used his radio to communicate with Joseph, whose camp was not far from their current location. "Joseph." Yura said, Joseph replied "Who is this?", "It's Yura.", "Yura, my friend. Thought I'll never see you after 2013, what do you want?". "Joseph, we need you to help us. We need you to provide us air support while we work on a simple SAR mission." Yura replied. "I'm working on it." Joseph replied to Yura. "Okay. Nigel, bring her down" Jack ordered. "On it" Nigel said. The team disembarked the UH-60. "Follow my lead" Louis ordered, "Joseph, we see you. Switch to op channel." Yura said to Joseph. "Done", the AH-2 Rooivalk flew at a low height, boasting its missiles and rockets. "You attack when we say, okay Joseph" Ryan said. "I got you, out" Joseph replied. "Phoenix team, beware, I just saw three Inner Circle trucks and an LAV." Joseph said, "We see them, engage the LAV, we take care of the trucks" Jack replied. "On my mark... Go!", Phoenix team fired at the trucks as the Rooivalk fired its missiles at the LAV. "More enemies coming in through the Northwest!" Roland shouted, firing his Ak.5. "Skyler! Use the remote controlled turret on the helicopter!" Jorge said, passing Skyler a control pad to control the Denel AH-2 Rooivalk. "Enemy targets should pop up on the map, colored by red squares, watch out for the green squares, that's us.", Skyler fired the F2 20mm nose gun at the enemies. "20 enemies were killed on that strafe" Skyler said. "Good work, Skyler" Becky replied. "Jorge, Ryan, Becky, over here" Jack ordered. "See that 15mm sentry gun? We're gonna take it" Jack said. "Jorge, Becky, cover our fire. Ryan you're with me", "On it". Jorge took out his M4A1 with an XM320 to cover Jack and Ryan, and Becky used her M240. "Just Like Old Times" Ryan said to Jack. "Enemy squad, armed with AK-101 assault rifles, one target armed with a M590 shotgun." Ryan said. Jack took out his AA12 and loaded an 8-round magazine on it. "When I say, Ryan" Jack said. "Now!", Ryan fired his C8 carbine as Jack fired his AA12. "They're dead, secure the sentry gun. Jack, you're up" Ryan said. "The sentry gun is on, scripted and ready to fight.", the Sentry Gun was a modified Belgian BRG-15 machine gun built to work as a sentry turret. The BRG-15 cut down Cordson's troops and cleared the area. "Cleared!". Phoenix team made it to Octopus' location, who was locked down by Cordson's men in a clay house. "Leave me be!", a voice was heard from inside the house, then a gunshot. Phoenix team breached in, and saw a man holding an FN Five-seveN, tall, blonde, blue eyes and at least six feet two and spoke with a Norwegian accent, Phoenix team pointed their guns at him. "Drop the gun" said Louis. "Stop, it's Codename Octopus." Katya pointed out. "Oh, it's you, the 48th Brigade. GSgt. Magnus Solberg, callsign Octopus, Norwegian Army." the man said. "Magnus. You're coming with us, they say you have some important information to give us." Jack said. "Indeed.". "Sickle, this is Phoenix, we have the package, get ready to pick us up at LZ Bravo". "I'm on it" Nigel replied. When the helicopter landed, Phoenix team and Solberg got in the helicopter and headed back to the ship. Back in the ship, Cmdr. Sawyer asked Solberg questions about Cordson's plans. "After we planted you to spy on him, what was what you found out?" Sawyer asked Solberg. "In Russia. There's this man Dragov, he is the one who sent the weapons to Hong Kong and New York, he got access to the Russian's chemical weapons. Listen, it is not only Maяitima, that was just a way to slip in the bombs, but he's got much more targets, Paris, London, Munich, Berlin, Moscow and Johannesburg. That is just here, in America, his targets are New York, Toronto, Vancouver, Mexico City and Rio de Janeiro." Solberg replied. "Why does he want this weapons?" Sawyer asked. "Cripple the world's economy and defenses." Replied Magnus "But that's not it, Dragov and Cordson have the same objectives and have formed an alliance. Dragov is a vital asset for Cordson, without Dragov, he wouldn't have the bombs or an army in the first place, if we take down Dragov, Cordson will lose the war.". "Great, I'll notify the Task Force, we're going to Russia." Chapter 7: Provocation 2:33 PM, January 25th, 2019 Mt. Yamantaw, Russia Objective: Stop Dragov from snatching Russian chemical weapons "Phoenix team, this is BigEye, we have eyes on you" the Raytheon R1 Sentinel commander, callsign BigEye, said to Phoenix team, which was on the ground. "Roger that, we have zero visibility on the ground so we need you to guide us to our objective" replied Pellegrino. "Marking your current objective on your GPS", "Thank you, BigEye". The objective was a radio station used by Dragov to send messages to his troops. "Fire" Jack whispered, he fired his AA-12 with a 32 round magazine. Marco threw a grenade at the consoles, when the grenade exploded, the communication systems were disabled. "Radio systems equipment disabled" Marco said. "All cleared.", Phoenix team exited the radio station. "Guide us to our next objective, BigEye" Jack said. "There, objective marked" replied BigEye. "Team, hook up, we're ziplining to the other side" Jack ordered. The first ones to zipline were Jack and Ryan, who broke into a building and killed the security team in there, then the rest of the team could get in safely. "BigEye, visibility has improved, moving to our main objective.". "There, James, use your crossbow. Use non-explosive arrows, if we get heat, switch to the explosive bolts" Katya said to James. "On it". James used his crossbow, a TenPoint Defender and Katya used her suppressed Dragunov SVU. "It's all cleared. Magnus, you, Roland and Marco secure the installation over there" Pellegrino ordered "Katya, Yura and Skyler, you guys cover them. Jack, Ryan and Steven are taking the adjacent building. Tim, James, Becky, Jorge, you guys are with me, we cover them". "Watch out, enemies just came into the building" said Roland, pointing at an enemy platoon. "Go loud", Marco said, pointing his G36K, "I got you" Magnus replied, raising his HK416 and pointing it, Roland did the same with his Ak.5. "Open fire!" Marco shouted, the three men fired at the incoming enemies, who returned fire. "Enemy with an RPK machine gun!" Magnus said. "I got you, enemy with an RPK!" Roland replied. The machine gunner proceeded to fire his RPK-74 to the three men, but Yura shot the machine gunner with his AK-47. "Go downstairs" Marco ordered. The men went downstairs and secured their objective. "Area secured". Meanwhile, Jack, Ryan and Steven fought against an enemy platoon, which was armed with heavy weaponry. "Shite, throw some grenades" Steven said, he grabbed one of his M67 Frag Grenades and threw it at the enemies. The grenade exploded, killing the enemies. "Enemy with an RPG!" Ryan exclaimed. Jack fired at him, but missed, the enemy soldier fired the RPG, the rocket impacted the wall and sent flying the three operatives. "Fuck!" moaned Ryan, he reached for his SIG P226 on his pocket and shot the enemy. "No!" James ran to assist the operatives. "Get over here", Tim and Jorge ran to assist. "Stay here", Tim said to Becky and Louis. "We're good, just patch us up" Jack said. The men were up in no time and continued their objective. "Split up. Katya, Yura; give us sniper support while we infiltrate the base and destroy the weapons". "Da, Katya and I are moving into position" Yura replied. "Team, let's get this job done" Pellegrino said, reloading his SCAR-H. "Do you think Dragov is in here?" Katya asked Yuri. "No" Yura replied "He's too coward to show up here, he most likely already knows we're here.", "You seem to know a whole lot of Dragov" Katya replied to Yura. "Enemy tangos, engaging" Yura fired his Dragunov SVDK, and killed both targets. After Phoenix team destroyed the bombs, Explosives were set off in the base. "Louis? Louis! What was that?! Louis! Do you hear me? Blyat'!" Yura exclaimed, he shouted until Pellegrino replied. He coughed and then talked "We're all good, what the hell was that?". "Captain Lebedenko… Yuri, my friend, you should have never came here." It was Dragov, "What?" shocked, Katya asked Yura, not before he could reply, Dragov set off the explosives on Yuri and Katya's location, sparking an avalanche. "Scheiße!" Marco said. "Chyort!" Yura picked up Katya and helped her back up. "Run! Run for dear life!" Magnus said. Jorge shouted in disbelief as the avalanche crushed everything that was in its path "Fucking run!" he said. "Phoenix, this is Sickle. We're seeing a huge avalanche, we're inbound to your position." Nigel said. "Thank you, Jesus" Skyler said, pulling out his cross necklace, the helicopter landed just meters away from Phoenix team and the avalanche, they jumped on board the helicopter, except for Katya, who tripped before she could reach the helicopter. "Katya!!" Skyoer screamed, reaching out his arm to pull her in. "We're all on board, go, go, go Nigel", the helicopter took off just before it was crushed by the avalanche. Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm 8:09 AM, January 27th, 2019 48th Training Camps in Lapland, Finland Objective: Train with Task Force 164 of the 48th CO&R Brigade "Ahh, the legendary Captain Jack Trent graces us with his presence. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lieutenant Ensio Järvinen, commander of Nova team of Task Force 164", a Finnish lieutenant said to Jack, who was going to be part of the training exercise. "Likewise Lt. Ensio, meet the rest of my team.", in the training centre were a lot of familiar faces, some that have been allies of the original Phoenix team, and other who were allies of the newest members. Among them was Trayvin Peters, Commander Wes Van der Tramp and Van Voore. "Phoenix team, looking good as usual" Trayvin said to Jack. "Thank you, what brings you here to the 48th?" Jack said to Trayvin. "I'm actually with them" said Trayvin pointing at Van der Tramp and Van Voore. "That's right, we're working with him" the two Dutchmen said. A message from the PA system was heard, "All teams, prepare yourselves for the training exercise". An old, corky Colonel stood in front of the men who were partaking in the training exercise, the man was at least 70 years old, but looked much younger than what he actually was, he identified himself as Isidore Jacobs. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today you are taking part on a training exercise for our next mission, that includes taking down one of the most powerful terrorists of all time. On this exercise, we will be training for a hostage rescue mission." When the exercise began, Phoenix team was split up into two smaller teams, one that was to take down the terrorists, known as Phoenix Solo, and the other to secure the hostages, known as Phoenix Kilo. Phoenix Solo was made up of Jack, Ryan, Jorge, Becky, Skyler, Yura and Marco, and the second one, made up of Tim, James, Steven, Katya, Magnus, Louis and Roland. Phoenix Solo boarded a Grizzly AVGP and provided covering fire for the 48th Brigade teams along with tanks, IFVs and helicopters. Phoenix Kilo boarded a Patria Pasi APC. Phoenix Solo, among with the other teams designated to take down the terrorists, neutralized the threat and cleared a path for Phoenix Kilo and the teams to secure the hostages. The training exercise was over within three hours, in which the 48th came out successful. "Excellent job out there, teams. But your training is just over, for now" Col. Isidore said to the teams after the exercise. "Skyler, you seem to take an awful lot of care for Katya, is there anything between the two of you?" Maj. Pellegrino asked Skyler, who refused to give an answer "There's nothing serious between the two of us, sir". "Come on Skyler, I promise I won't spread any rumours. You can take my word for it" the Major replied. "Okay, there is something between the two of us. I vow to protect her from all the damage stuff that is out there sir, but please, keep it secret" Skyler replied. "Does she know you love her?" asked Louis. "Yes, she does" Skyler said. Meanwhile, Jack and Ryan met up with Lt. Järvinen on the obstacle course. "Welcome to the Pit, where your intelligence and survival skills do not count to score points" Järvinen said to the two soldiers. "Bet you can't beat the record" said Jack to Ryan. "50 bucks says I can" Ryan replied, the record was held by Colonel Jacobs, which was 15.5 seconds. "Choose your weapons, here at the pit we have a large selection" Ensio said to Ryan. Ryan picked up a C7A2 assault rifle, a Mk.23 pistol, KM2000 knife and M84 stun grenades. "Hit the course!" Ensio said. Ryan shot the 6 wooden targets with the C7A2 and ran as fast as he could to the second position, he took out two wooden targets out of five with the Mk.23, as the other three were labelled as non-hostiles, he got in a plywood house and took out three targets, Henson ran upstairs to knife an enemy target, then take out five out of ten targets and sprint to the finish. "Impressive, you just set a new record. 14.4 seconds." Järvinen clapped as he wrote down the new record. Chapter 9: Rock and a Hard Place 11:44 PM, September 24th, 2019 Darkstorm-occupied Tiraspol Objective: Kill Darkstorm subcommander Dragov "Give them an inch and before you know it they got a foot. What started as a small rebellion that culminated in the destruction of a medicine factory in Africa ended up with the death of 32 people in the blink of an eye in China and now in the occupation of an entire nation" Captain Jack Trent said to his team after reflecting the series of events that happened along the year. "Indeed, what we thought was a small militia ended up being a whole army, self-proclaimed liberators of the global tyranny, a.k.a. Democracy. Darkstorm is an evil group, and few people know it. It's up to us to bring these men out to justice, and this will be the first of many." Captain Ryan Henson replied to Jack's comment. "It's today, here, in Hotel Nistru, that we kill Dragov. He's meeting with his second in command and Cordson's not invited." Magnus said. "Alright, here's the plan. We'll have snipers overlooking Hotel Nistru on the Church. That's Katya and Yuri on the Church. Marco, you will be our eyes and ears in the hotel, Magnus and Roland will accompany you. Steven, James, Tim, take the underground of the hotel. Jorge, Becky and Skyler are on the streets guarding any movement." Louis said. "Ryan, you know what so do." Jack said. "Everyone in position?" Pellegrino asked. "Everyone in position" replied everyone. "We're in position in the clocktower" Pellegrino said. "Target convoy is here, I see our HVI" Yura said. He looked down the scope of the SV-98. "Confirmed, target is in second vehicle behind the APC.". "Great. Marco, Tim, how are things doing down there?" Jack asked. "Things all looking good, no targets." replied both of them. "Becky. Anything suspicious looking down there?" Henson asked. "Affirmative, tangos on the penthouse of the building, but we can't engage them" Becky replied. "Yura, Katya. Can you engage?" Louis asked the snipers. "Affirmative, firing". Yura fired his SV-98 as Katya used her Zbroyar Z-008 sniper rifle. "All cleared." Katya said. Louis, Jack and Ryan rappelled down to the 5th floor to expect Dragov. "Captain Trent. Hell, awaits you" Dragov said before squeezing a detonator that blew up the part of the building Jack and the rest of the team were. "Jack! Ryan! Marco! Does anyone copy over there?" asked Jorge. "Fuck!" Becky said. "Is anyone still alive!?" she asked. "Yura, ад ждет тебя" Dragov said to Yuri. "What the fuck is he talking about?" Katya asked, Yura heard the beeping sound of a countdown and shoved Katya out of the building, he later jumped as the explosion occured, Katya and Yura both survived, and were rescued by the ones who were thought dead in the hotel. "Katya!!" Skyler screamed desperately, he violently shook her in hopes that she revived. "Just grab her, we're going" Trent said. Yura was picked up by Marco, but he quickly woke up. "Give me my AK" He said. "Here it is", Marco gave him his AKS-74u. As they ran dodging bullets and cannon shells, Yura decided to stay behind and activate an explosive. "Just go! Sod off!" Yura said as he attached packs of C4 on a tanker truck. "Sod that, I'll stay here and cover you. No one gets left behind" Marco replied. "You better be out of here before we both die" Yura convinced Marco to leave. "Charges set!", Yura ran back to Phoenix team's and pressed the detonator, the explosion was heard and the sky was suddenly illuminated by the flames. "Excellent job" he thought to himself. "Watch out, enemy UAZ!" Tim said as an enemy vehicle came with troops, he fired his AUG at the driver and stopped the car, then the combatants on board dismounted the vehicle. "More enemies!". The team managed to make a last stand on a soccer court. "Stay over by the football court" Steven said, firing his L119 carbine. After fending off the enemies, Task Force 164 showed up. "Phoenix team, it's Lt. Ensio. I won't let you down, run away while we cover you" said Lt. Ensio. When they were inside a building, a field doctor was able to attend Katya. "Skyler… Yura knows… Dragov… I… L-l-lov--" Katya blacked out. "Oh, no, no, no! No!" Skyler screamed in disbelief. "Rest In Peace, dear Katya" he said. Jack said to Skyler "We have to go, now!". "Sod that!" he replied. "You better be right behind me, Skyler" Jack said. "When Phoenix team escaped, only Yura and Skyler were left behind. Skyler said to Yuri. "Follow me, down these stairs", Yura walked to the stairs, and was punched by Skyler down the flight of stairs. "Katya thought she could trust you, everyone did. So why in hell does Dragov know you?" Skyler said in an angry voice. "Are you with them?" Skyler proceeded to violently punch Yura in the face. "Huh?". Yura finally agreed to tell Skyler. "It was 2008, I was a Captain on the Russian Armed Forces. It was in Georgia where I met him. He, my comrades Bogdan, Oleg and Igor all met in a mission in Tbilisi." 2008, Tbilisi, Georgia "The Georgians must see the power of Russia." Captain Dragov said. "What is your problem, Dragov? We can't just go out there and slaughter innocent civilians." GSgt. Bogdan Mikhailov said to Dragov. "Then why do they dare attack us?" replied Dragov. "It wasn't their fault" Yura said. "It was" Dragov replied. After the battle, a Georgian prisoner was taken, it was a child not older than sixteen, that Dragov attempted to rape in front of Yura and his comrades. "It's your fault, suka!" Dragov repeated numerous times. Yura could not resist the urge to pull out his gun and shoot Dragov. "Dragov, please stop, it's just an innocent girl!" Yura said to Dragov, but Dragov did not respond, instead, he grabbed a stone and started to beat the girl. "That is it" Yura pulled out his gun and shot Dragov in the stomach, he gently picked up the girl and asked her in her native language. "Are you OK?" he asked, the girl simply shook her head. "Let's get you some help" Yura said, giving her a canteen of water. 2019, Transnistria "So, you see Skyler. I was just trying to protect her, I never did intend to hurt anyone or ally myself with Dragov" Yura said, standing up. "Alright, you're okay, but for now…" Skyler replied. Chapter 10: Final Fight 4:54 AM, January 1st, 2020 Site Foxtrot Tango, Afghanistan Objective: Assassinate Dragov "After meticulous research, we've found out that Dragov has fled to Afghanistan." Jack said to Ryan. The two of them were on board an IAI Arava, piloted by Joseph. "Open the hatch" Jack said to Joseph. "Hatch open" replied Joseph. "Ryan, we're jumping on three, two, one!", the special operatives jumped out of thr airplane, "Open your parachute" said Ryan, they had only been 200 meters above the ground, and opened their parachutes. "Check your weapons" Ryan said to Jack. They got their weapons from a tube that was airdropped along with them. Jack and Ryan assembled their CheyTac Interventions, Ryan also used an MP5K while Jack used a TDI Vector. "Enemy targets, down this hill." Jack said "When you say". The enemies, armed with AK-105 and AEK-971 assault rifles were accompanied by dogs and UAZ trucks. Trent and Henson fired their sniper rifles at them, killing the enemy team members. "Just Like Old Times." Jack said. The two soldiers made their way through a tunnel and saw an entrance to a cave system connecting Dragov's base to the outside. "Wait for them to pass", the enemy patrols passed and the two men got in the cave, following the patrols. "Titan 1, this is Titan 11, Hydro team does not respond" one of the enemy troopers said to another team via the comm. "Probably a sandstorm, or they forgot to switch it on, you're the closest to them, go check if they're still there" replied Titan 11. "They've already noticed one of their teams is gone, we need to move, fast". The two soldiers ran away from the patrols and maneuvered through the cave system. "All teams, this is Titan 11. Hydro team is KIA, I repeat, Hydro team is KIA, put the base on maximum security, search for any intruders, if you see them, kill them" Titan 11 team commander said through the PA system of the base. "That's us, Jack. We have to go, now". One of Dragov's security teams breached into their position, the enemies, armed with SPAS-12 shotguns and AR-15 assault rifles. "I see them, they're over there!" one of the enemies said, the two commandoes fought the enemies for a good amount of time until they were all defeated. "C'mon, Jack. Let's go!" Ryan said. "We couldn't stop the intruders". After escaping the caves, Jack and Ryan reached a small helidrome where troops and a helicopter were. "Sir, the intruders have escaped" said an enemy to Dragov via the comm. "It's them." Dragov said, he switched the comm channel to Jack and Ryan's. "You have come far to kill me, such a futile effort" Dragov said. "Shut up, we're going to kill you, and we're going to kill you now" Jack replied. "You can't kill me if you're dead, goodbye" Dragov replied, detonating the whole base in the cave, luckily, both commandoes survived. "Since when does Dragov not use explosives?" Jack said. Both commandoes hijacked a Zodiac, which ran between the base and the border with Pakistan. "If he escapes to Pakistan, we can't go in, therefor, we lose him." Jack to Ryan. "Get in the boat, now!". Ryan turned the engine on once in the Zodiac and commanded it as Jack used an AR-15 with an M203 on it. "There he is, we have to get him!", after chasing Dragov through the river's violent current, a UAV prepared to attack them. "Xero, this is an order, attack the Zodiac marked on your monitor, and get us a helicopter" Dragov said to a UAV commander. "This is Xero, firing AGM" replied the UAV commander; a UAV passed at a low altitude and fired an AGM. "This is it, Ryan" Jack said. The missile exploded directly above their heads, but survived the impact. Despite losing the ship, they still pursued Dragov. They were not far from the shore on the river so they swam to the land and hijacked a motorbike from one of Dragov's patrols. "Hold on, Jack, this is gonna hurt so bad" Ryan drove the motorcycle and saw Dragov's boat a few metres ahead from them. "Hang on!" Ryan said, driving the motorbike to the river and crashing on Dragov's Zodiac, where they killed the crew, but Dragov managed to fend them off. "Xero, where's that helicopter?" asked Dragov while beating Henson. "There it is you shitface" Jack said, hitting him with one of his grenade, who he then threw into the helicopter as it tried to pick up the Zodiac. The grenade exploded, destroying the helicopter and almost crushing Jack, Ryan and Dragov. "Waterfall!" screamed Jack upon seeing a waterfall. The Zodiac fell down the waterfall, luckily, both Jack and Ryan survived, but Dragov attempted to escape. "There he is" whispered Ryan, he tried to lodge a knife on the back of his head, but he quickly reacted and hit him. Jack immediately jumped to help Ryan and kicked him in the stomach, then beat him with a rock. "You never will win!" Dragov said, stabbing Jack. "No! Jack!" shouted Ryan "Oh, you stupid bastard!" Ryan charged Dragov and beat him, but Dragov overpowered him and punched him numerous times in the face. Jack, out of desperation, pulled the knife out of his chest and tossed it directly into Dragov's forehead, cracking open his head. Both special operatives lied unconscious for a few minutes. The sound of an airplane engine was heard, Ryan woke up and helped Jack back up. "Jack, Jack. Stay with me, you'll always survive.". Joseph came over to help them get back up. "Jack needs help, Joseph" Ryan said. "Don't worry, I know a place." Joseph replied. As the airplane takes off, the last remnants of Dragov's army are disbanded, marking the beginning of the second part of the conflict. End of Story Category:Covert Ops series